You're Just a Fantasy Boy
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "Basically, Kudou-kun can't distinguish between reality and some fantasy that he had at some point, which is why he thinks you're dating." Or, Shinichi gets his body back, along with some... unexpected memories, and Kaito's life is suffering. /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


_Hit a roadblock with_ Keep Me Warm _, so have this terrible fluff instead!_

 _If you've read my fic_ So I Wait for You like a Lonely House _, then I can tell you that this fic is the exact opposite of that fic in both trope and mood. If you haven't read that fic, I wouldn't recommend it. It's terrible and angsty and generally unsatisfying._

 _tl;dr: Basically I just wanted to write a fun subversion of the typical "amnesia!Shinichi forgets everything" trope, and this was the result. I'm pretty unhappy with how this turned out, but eh. I'm posting it anyway._

 _Warnings include shounen-ai, grammar mistakes / possible errors, incredibly dodgy science because this is fan fiction, minor self-imposed angst on Kaito's part because he's an idiot, Shinichi being handsy because I think it's funny, etc. Title (modified) from "Stutter" by Maroon 5._

 _Hope you enjoy! - Luna_

 **You're Just a Fantasy Boy**

According to Haibara, the antidote wouldn't have any effect on Shinichi's mental capacities; it was limited to his physical appearance only.

Well, Kaito thought dryly as Shinichi casually hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him so close their cheeks bumped and hips touched, she was wrong. Very wrong.

"So let me get this straight," he began, and then had to pause when Shinichi clambered into his lap and clung to his torso like a touch-starved koala. Hattori snickered, Agasa grinned, and Haibara legitimately looked as if she was about to _laugh_ , terrifyingly enough. Kaito would've glared at them if he hadn't been too busy flushing eighteen different shades of red at the feeling of Shinichi _straddling him_ , oh God. This was _not_ how he'd been picturing meeting Shinichi in his real body. "Kudou hasn't _lost_ any memories, but –"

"I _haven't_ ," Shinichi grumbled petulantly into Kaito's neck. Kaito had to hold himself still when Shinichi hummed into his skin, breath warm and close and _how long_ had Kaito been dreaming about this, only under much better circumstances? The universe clearly hated him. " _You're_ the one who's forgotten everything."

Kaito felt his eye twitch. Over Shinichi's shoulder, he saw Hattori and Agasa doubled over with laughter because they were sadistic assholes who enjoyed Kaito's suffering. Shinichi had terrible taste in friends.

"From what I've observed," Haibara piped up from where she was actually _smirking_ , "it seems that while I designed the antidote not to affect any of Kudou-kun's mental faculties, it somehow created a neural bridge of sorts that connects the hippocampus, which works to solidify long-term memories, with the occipital cortex, which is basically where the imagination is stored."

There was a collectively confused silence. Shinichi mumbled something that sounded like, "What," into Kaito's shoulder.

Haibara sighed, longsuffering. "Basically, Kudou-kun can't distinguish between reality and some fantasy that he had at some point, which is why he thinks you're dating."

Hattori, who had just recovered from his laughing fit, nearly choked. "Oh my God," he wheezed, clutching at the kitchen counter weakly. "Oh my God, Kudou's daydreamed about _dating Kuroba_. Like some kind of preteen girl. This is the _best blackmail material ever_."

"Are you all right, Hattori? Do you need an ambulance?" Shinichi asked wryly, twisting in Kaito's lap to glare at Hattori. "Because I don't see why it's so surprising that I'm dating my boyfriend."

"Oh God." Kaito felt faintly lightheaded, reaching up to claw at his face with his hands. Just his luck, getting stuck in this kind of situation with the guy he'd been kind of in love with for the past eight months. How was this even his life?

When he looked back at Shinichi, Shinichi was looking contrite and mildly hurt. "Are you – am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, peering at Kaito through his eyelashes in a way that made Kaito swallow dryly. When Kaito didn't respond immediately, Shinichi's face fell and he made to scoot off Kaito's lap. It was the saddest, most depressing thing Kaito had ever witnessed, and he immediately felt as if he'd been punched in the gut.

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant. I'm – I'm okay with this," he blurted out, hands instantly grabbing at Shinichi's waist to hold him in place. Shinichi made a surprised noise, but he beamed down at Kaito, placing his own hands over Kaito's, and Kaito had no option but to smile dopily back at him.

Behind Shinichi, Haibara was actually laughing, emitting a high-pitched, too-amused sound, and Hattori and the professor were nearly blue in the face as they collapsed on the kitchen floor, shaking. Kaito sort of wanted to either die on the spot or set all three of them on fire.

It was decided (after Kaito had disastrously suggested Shinichi go to his old house and Shinichi went quiet and sad-eyed and mumbled, "But we've been living together for months") that Shinichi would stay with Kaito until the temporary neural bridge disconnected, which Haibara assured Kaito would happen at some point in the future.

"But _when_ ," Kaito asked with mounting desperation as Shinichi laced their fingers together casually. His hand was warm and soft and everything Kaito had always imagined they'd be, and at this rate, Kaito was _not_ going to survive living with a Shinichi who thought they were dating just because he'd considered being Kaito's boyfriend at one point. He was going to end up hurling himself off a building from the agonizing unrequited-ness of his stupid feelings.

Haibara, who was smiling uncharacteristically where she was leaned against the doorframe, gave a lackadaisical shrug. "Oh, I don't know," she practically sang, eyes glinting maliciously. "But I'm sure it won't be too long."

"Please stop acting like I'm not right here," Shinichi snarked before tugging on Kaito's hand. The smile he gave Kaito was unexpectedly bright. "C'mon, let's go."

"Wait," Kaito stammered, but he let Shinichi pull him out onto the sidewalk. The air was bracingly cold, biting at Kaito's cheeks and tousling his hair, and he shuddered, adjusting his coat around his shoulders. In his periphery, he saw Shinichi shiver, reaching up with his free hand to rub at his arms.

"Cold?" Kaito wondered, and Shinichi glanced at him to nod, almost apologetic.

"It's fine. I think I'm just more sensitive to the cold because my immune system's been messed around with so much," he answered, interrupting himself with another full-body shudder. Goosebumps rose on his arms.

Kaito studied him for a moment, eyeing the flush of color on his cheeks and the slight, almost imperceptible tremors of his arms, and sighed, feeling resigned. He was _so_ whipped, and they weren't even _actually_ dating.

Drawing to a stop, Kaito extricated his hand from Shinichi's grip – Shinichi frowned and made an annoyingly adorable sound of displeasure, but Kaito paid him no mind as he shucked his coat. The air immediately wormed its way under his thin sweater, brushing icy and chilling along his shoulder blades, but Kaito ignored it in favor of extending his jacket out towards Shinichi.

Shinichi's eyes went wide. "Wait, no, Kaito, that's really okay –"

"Just take it," Kaito grunted, feeling himself flush in the face of being called by his first name. "You're going to catch pneumonia and die, and then everyone's going to blame me for your death."

"People don't really die of pneumonia anymore," Shinichi commented, but his eyes were thankful as he took Kaito's jacket and shrugged it on. He smiled faintly as he turned his face into the collar, beaming at Kaito as if Kaito had hung the moon and stars and named them after him (which was something Kaito would do without a second thought, if he could). "Smells like you." And then, before Kaito could spontaneously explode as he so wanted, Shinichi scooped up Kaito's hand and continued down the street, humming tunelessly under his breath.

It was official. Kaito was going to die.

By the time they arrived at Kaito's house, Kaito was chilled to the bone and feeling as if he'd been stuffed in a freezer for an hour. His teeth were almost chattering as he fumbled his house key into the lock. At his side, Shinichi kept shooting him worried and slightly guilty looks.

The moment they were both inside, Shinichi reached out and wrapped his arms around Kaito. Kaito immediately froze, but the warmth of Shinichi's hold was too tempting, and he relaxed, gingerly hugging Shinichi back. Shinichi, while probably not warmer than usual, felt like a furnace to Kaito's chilled skin. A soft, warm furnace that fit against Kaito perfectly.

"What are you doing," he mumbled into Shinichi's hair, which smelled confusingly of strawberries and watermelon. He suspected Shinichi had been using kid's shampoo while living as Conan.

"Warming you up," Shinichi replied, voice muffled into Kaito's shoulder. "It's my fault that you had to give up your jacket, so I figured I should try to make it better. You're freezing."

"That's okay," Kaito murmured. "I don't mind it. You're the one with the weak immune system, after all."

"Still," Shinichi answered, and didn't elaborate. His hands roamed over Kaito's back in twin figure eights, his face turned into Kaito's neck, and they stood there for a long, long time. Kaito selfishly allowed himself to luxuriate in the feeling of Shinichi's hair against his cheek and shoved aside the guilt he felt every time he realized how he was taking advantage of Shinichi's not-amnesia.

 _Just because he's thought about this before_ , he told himself resolutely, _doesn't mean he legitimately wants it_. _He just doesn't know that right now._ It was hard to remember that when Shinichi finally stepped back, flushed pale, pretty pink, and kissed him lightly on the corner of the mouth.

Bedtime was another struggle, mostly because by the time Kaito finished showering and brushing his teeth, Shinichi was asleep on Kaito's bed, curled into a ball on the left side. He was breathing steadily, still-wet hair dampening the pillow and his legs curving gracefully across the sheets.

Kaito stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to fully appreciate Shinichi's real body. Conan had been cute, obviously, but Shinichi was… well, he was _Shinichi_. Kaito let his gaze follow the smooth lines of Shinichi's thighs all the way up his back, pausing to study his face. In sleep, Shinichi's face was relaxed, eyelashes brushing against the smooth crests of his cheekbones and soft pink mouth slack. It was a definite change from the tense, too-adult frown he always wore as Conan.

A few minutes later, Kaito realized he was creepily _watching Shinichi sleep_ and flicked off the light, embarrassed, before he shuffled towards the living room to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Kaito was attempting to make breakfast while battling a backache from sleeping in curled up when he heard Shinichi behind him. "You didn't come to bed last night."

"Huh?" Kaito glanced up from the eggs frying in the pan in front of him. From the kitchen doorway, Shinichi was pouting at him, still sleep-soft with a truly impressive cowlick standing up at the back of his head. Kaito wanted to bowl him over and do unspeakable things to him against the kitchen counter.

Instead, he lowered the heat on the stove and leaned against a cabinet. "Oh, are you talking about how I slept on the couch?"

"Yes," Shinichi affirmed, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table. He rested his face in his hands. "You could've just shared the bed with me, you know. That's what we – that's what I thought we did." He shrugged, glancing away.

Oh, okay. So in Shinichi's mind, they shared a bed. Kaito swallowed and turned back to the eggs. "I – I didn't know what you thought about it," he said carefully, working the tip of a spatula underneath one of the eggs.

"I think that since we're dating, we should share a bed," Shinichi replied imperiously, and got up to fumble at the coffeemaker until it turned on.

* * *

Within the following week, Kaito discovered several important things about Kudou Shinichi.

1\. Shinichi was possibly the cuddliest person Kaito had ever met. Which Kaito would've thought was ridiculous at first, considering how Shinichi had the whole prickly, arrogant detective thing going for him, but after waking up with Shinichi's arms locked around his waist every morning and getting routinely mauled from behind while cooking breakfast, the notion didn't seem so insane anymore. Kaito couldn't decide if he liked Shinichi's handsiness; on one hand, feeling Shinichi press warm and sweet against him was most definitely not a hardship, but on the other, experiencing this kind of bliss when it was all a lie was probably bad for Kaito's health.

2\. Shinichi was not a morning person. Kaito hadn't thought he would be (because who was, honestly?), but he also hadn't thought Shinichi was the kind of person who needed eighteen cups of coffee in the morning before they fully regained their motor skills and ability to articulate sentences.

3\. Shinichi could not sing to save his life. Kaito didn't know what he'd been expecting – maybe he'd subconsciously believed Shinichi would be as good at singing as he was at literally everything else – but hearing his favorite TWO-MIX song reduced to a sort of screechy noise that reminded Kaito of a trash compactor was not it. It was still kind of endearing, though. Somehow. Kaito was probably just painfully biased.

4\. Shinichi, for all his set-in-stone morality, was perfectly willing to help Kaito plan future heists, albeit with some overdramatic eye rolling and overblown reluctance. And he was good at it, too, especially since he'd spent so long working with the Kid task force and could anticipate their preventative measures. Kaito fell a little more in love with him the moment he said, "In this situation, Nakamori will probably place pressure sensors around the gem, so I would recommend dropping down from the ceiling."

5\. Shinichi was frightfully observant. He had Kaito's ratio of coffee to milk to sugar memorized after seeing Kaito make coffee once, and he remembered how Kaito liked the dishes to be put away and how Kaito liked to hang his bath towels and how Kaito organized his closet. Kaito felt terribly inadequate in comparison, forgetting just how much sugar Shinichi liked in his rolled egg and where Shinichi liked to leave his toothbrush, but Shinichi didn't seem to mind. And when Kaito brought it up once to apologize, Shinichi leveled him a blank look and said, "I'm a detective, Kaito. I'd be worried if I wasn't more observant than you."

6\. Shinichi was a corpse magnet.

Kaito didn't know why this surprised him, really. He'd known that Shinichi had an eerie tendency to run into crime scenes, even as Conan.

Still, Kaito thought as he watched Shinichi putter about the dead body that had materialized in the middle of the park as they'd been passing by, it was kind of insane to witness Shinichi's corpse magnetism firsthand. They had been on the way home from visiting Haibara for a checkup (she had been as infuriatingly smug as the last time they'd met, asking Kaito all kinds of saccharine questions about how the fake relationship was progressing and being generally irritating) when someone had screamed, "Oh my God, he's dead!" and Shinichi had gotten a Look in his eyes that meant he was going to go bring some jogger's murderer to justice if it the last thing he did. Kaito had sighed internally and rubbed at his face and gone to find somewhere he could quietly stare at Shinichi from.

Because it was nice, seeing Shinichi in his element. This was the first time Kaito had seen Shinichi, not Conan, solve a case, and the way he took control of the scene, inspecting the body meticulously while piecing together deductions out of seemingly nothing, was distressingly attractive.

For all Shinichi's prowess, though, it was past nine by the time he had solved the case. Kaito was shivering on a park bench, thinking blearily of hot baths and roaring fires and that one wool blanket his mother had bought in Bulgaria, when hands were suddenly on his jaw, gently tipped his head upwards. Shinichi's face loomed concerned and pretty above him.

"Hey," Shinichi said, sweeping his thumb lightly over Kaito's cheekbone. "Are you okay? I'm about to wrap this up."

"'m fine," Kaito mumbled, exhaling to see his breath puff white. He shivered as the wind picked up. "Just a little cold, I guess. It's okay, though."

Before he was done speaking, Shinichi was stripping off his jacket and handing it to him. "Put this on."

"You really don't need to," Kaito argued, trying to push the jacket away gently. It didn't work. "Besides, you're the one who's got a weak immune system. You'll catch a cold."

"Just take it," Shinichi insisted, rolling his eyes as he reached around Kaito to throw the jacket over his shoulders. He stepped back, smiling a little. Kaito felt his heart melt into a puddle. "Think of it as payback for the other day." Before Kaito could protest, he turned and hurried towards the crime scene.

It took Kaito a few minutes to remember what Shinichi was meant by "the other day," what with how preoccupied he was with the way Shinichi's jacket smelled like pine and mint and how it stretched over his shoulders a tad tightly. When he did realize Shinichi was referring to when Kaito had given him his jacket on their way home after Shinichi had first returned, he couldn't help but smile a bit stupidly and grip the collar of Shinichi's coat a little tighter.

Predictably, Shinichi solved the case with his usual accuracy, all the way down to the culprit's motive (something to do with the victim driving his sister to suicide or something), and they got home with minimal fanfare. They spent the rest of the night drinking hot chocolate and snarking at each other's favorite types of movies (Kaito maintained that Shinichi needed to branch out from psychological thrillers and mysteries; Shinichi complained that Kaito was too obsessed with his fast-paced action movies to appreciate cinematic artistry), although they ended up compromising and watching a truly awful romantic comedy.

Unpredictably (or predictably, depending on how you looked at it), Shinichi caught a cold.

Sighing, Kaito stared down at where Shinichi was wheezing pitifully on their bed (and when it had become _their_ bed and not _his_ bed, Kaito would never know). "I _told_ you that you were going to catch a cold if you gave me your jacket," he said, rolling his eyes, and Shinichi gave a pathetic little cough.

"But you looked so cold," he mumbled, voice low and husky in a way that Kaito determinedly did not find attractive. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Leave the gentlemanliness to me, please. It's in _my_ job description, not yours." Kaito had to hold back another sigh as he ran a hand over Shinichi's feverish brow. Shinichi shivered under his touch, reaching up to grasp Kaito's hand with his own. It should've been disgusting, considering how clammy Shinichi's hand was, but the grossness was more than negated by the way Shinichi smiled blearily up at him, as if Kaito had slain a dragon for him or something.

 _This isn't real_ , Kaito tried to tell himself. _It's just because of the whole neural bridge thing. He doesn't actually like you like that_. Of course, it was hard to believe that when Shinichi pushed into their intertwined hands like a kitten and blinked hazy eyes up at him.

 _Remember, neural bridge_ , Kaito reminded the part of him that was cooing uncontrollably at the sight.

Kaito's internal angst was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Starting, he retracted his hand – Shinichi sighed shakily and burrowed into the blankets, closing his eyes gingerly – before he left to get the door.

Haibara was tapping her foot when Kaito finally opened the front door. She gave him her customary huff of irritation and shouldered forcefully past him, which was rather impressive considering she barely came up to his waist. "Where's the idiot?"

"Bedroom," Kaito called after her, shutting the door and trailing after her.

"Guest room?" she asked absently.

"Uh," Kaito coughed, feeling incredibly awkward. "I don't – there isn't a guest room."

Drawing up short, Haibara turned to blink at him. It was unnerving, how judgmental she managed to look. "There's only one bedroom?"

"I mean, my mom has a room, but I'm not allowed to go in because she doesn't trust me with her clothes," Kaito answered. She was probably justified, too, considering the number of times Kaito had "borrowed" her clothes for a disguise.

Haibara's eyebrows were moving up her forehead at supersonic speed. "You're telling me," she began, enunciating clearly, "that you two have been sharing a room?"

"And a bed," Kaito added, hesitant.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Haibara shook her head with resignation. "I've been treating this whole thing like a joke, but _please_ tell me you aren't taking advantage of Kudou-kun because of his condition," she groaned.

Horror filled Kaito's stomach as he realized what she meant. "Wh – I'd never," he choked out vehemently, glaring at her. "Who do you think I _am_? I'd never – do that to him."

"Good," Haibara responded grimly, turning on her heel to stalk down the hallway. "Otherwise, I'd have to castrate you, which would not be a pleasant experience for either of us."

Kaito gulped. He had no doubt that Haibara was not joking. "Right."

When the two of them arrived in the bedroom, Shinichi was asleep, though his breathing was far from even, coming in harsh, panting gasps, and his brow was furrowed, as if in pain. Kaito felt something in his chest clench at the sight.

Tsking, Haibara settled at his side. "He _knew_ his immune system would be shot to hell after he took the antidote," she mumbled under her breath as she rested a hand on his forehead. "Why would he stay out without a jacket in the middle of January?"

Feeling compelled to say something, Kaito tentatively explained, "It – It may be because of me."

The look Haibara sent him was venomous. "What do you mean?"

"I," Kaito stammered, shifting his weight. "I may have gotten cold at a crime scene, and Shinichi thought it would be a good idea to give me his jacket."

" _Shinichi_ ," Haibara scoffed derisively – Kaito blinked; when had Kudou become Shinichi? – and sighed. "You two are pathetic. What are you going to do when Kudou-kun realizes you're not actually dating?" She was looking at him seriously, eyebrows furrowed as if worried how he'd answer.

"Er," Kaito said, because that was about as far as he'd thought about that. Haibara closed her eyes, looking as if she was praying for patience.

She left after giving Kaito a bottle of nondescript white pills, which were apparently tailored to repair Shinichi's current immune system as well as battle the effects of the cold, and shaking her head at him some more.

"Be careful, Kuroba-kun," she warned before closing the door behind her.

Kaito stood in the entry area feeling out of sorts for a few minutes before he went back to their room. Shinichi woke up in a few more minutes, dry-throated and mumbling about his head hurting, so Kaito gave him some water and made him take the medicine. They spent the rest of the day camped out on the couch, having a BBC Sherlock marathon that Shinichi kept interrupting with his piteous sniffles and Kaito mostly ignored in favor of watching Shinichi for any change in disposition.

By the time they had finished the third season, Shinichi was nodding off, breathing still a little raspy and strained, and Kaito carefully bundled him back to bed, tucked him in, and made sure there was a glass of water on the nightstand before he slipped in beside him and fell asleep.

He was in the middle of a slightly disturbing dream about being strangled by an octopus when he was awakened by the sound of Shinichi swearing.

Making an incoherent noise, Kaito scrubbed at his face and opened his eyes to find Shinichi sitting up and staring at him as if Kaito had murdered a bucket of puppies in front of him.

"Oh my God," Shinichi choked out, still panicky, and Kaito frowned at him, yawning widely.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?"

" _Oh my God_ ," Shinichi reiterated, clawing at the air. Kaito stared, bewildered, as he babbled, "I am _so_ sorry, Ka – Kuroba, I didn't – I thought – I was –" He was flushed all the way past the neckline of his shirt, hair stuck to his forehead with remnants of sweat, and in any other situation, Kaito would've thought it was cute, but Shinichi seemed so genuinely upset that Kaito didn't know what to do.

"Shinichi, what are you talking about?" he finally cut in through Shinichi's rambling. Shinichi's mouth closed with an audible click. In response, he threw the bottle of pills Haibara had prescribed at Kaito.

Frowning, Kaito scanned the side of the bottle. His eyes swept over _Immunity strengthening, fever reduction, pain relieving_ without stopping, but when he reached _neural normalizer_ , he felt his breath catch. Haibara, the little shit. She couldn't have warned him?

"So you're back to normal," he managed, unable to look Shinichi in the eyes. "That's – that's good." _And you know that I took advantage of the situation like some kind of creep_.

"I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that," Shinichi said, instead of proclaiming his intent to get a restraining order. He sounded half a second from throwing up. "I mean, I pretty much made you live out a stupid fantasy I've had for, like, the past year, which is embarrassing enough –"

"Wait, what?" Kaito's head jerked up so he could stare at Shinichi in confusion.

Shinichi's mouth twisted downwards as his flush deepened. He looked like a particularly pretty tomato. "You don't need to – look, it's become pretty obvious that I spent the last four months planning out every detail of our dating life. I mean…" He blew out a breath. "Obviously, I thought about living with you and sharing a bed and – and just… you know. So could we make this less embarrassing and just – forget about it?"

Kaito's mind was reeling. So this – this whole thing _hadn't_ just been a passing thought Shinichi had had at some point? "You – this was, like, a fantasy of yours? A – recurring one?"

" _Yes_ ," Shinichi groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "Can we not make this weird? I know it's going to be hard for you, knowing that I really want to date you when you were just trying to be nice when my head was all messed up, but –"

"I didn't say that," Kaito interjected, a bit breathlessly. He was smiling sort of dumbly, but he couldn't help himself. "I didn't agree to do this because I was just trying to be nice. You – I mean, I didn't want to do it at first –" here, Shinichi's mouth turned downwards, and Kaito hurried to continue, "– because I thought I'd be taking advantage of your situation when all I want to do is, you know, _actually_ wake up next to you and cook you breakfast and kiss you all the time, and I thought you'd only thought about dating me a few times and the neural bridge thing just happened to – to fixate on those couple times, or something." He blew out a breath, laughing a little. "I didn't know you seriously considered it. So."

"Oh." Shinichi lifted his face. He was smiling, too, the sort of unrestrained smile he usually tried to avoid. " _Oh_."

"Right," Kaito replied. He cleared his throat. "So now that we've cleared that up, maybe we should _actually_ date. For real, now."

"We really should," Shinichi agreed. He looked at Kaito through his eyelashes, eyes twinkling and mouth tipped upwards on one side, and Kaito gave into the urge to pin him against the bed and pepper kisses all over his face. Shinichi squawked, flapping at him, but Kaito didn't let him up until the atmosphere changed, turning quieter and calmer as Kaito stopped to hover over Shinichi's mouth.

"Did you fantasize about this, too?" he breathed against Shinichi's lips, and Shinichi reddened and blustered and shoved ineffectually at Kaito, but he didn't deny it as Kaito laughed and kissed him.

 **–** **omake –**

Hattori gaped, openmouthed, as Shinichi crawled fluidly into Kaito's lap. "Neechan," he stammered, as Haibara sighed at him, "I thought you said you fixed Kudou's head."

"I did," Haibara agreed, calmly studying her cuticles. She picked at her index finger. "What, you didn't think that they were going to end up dating? It was pretty obvious Kudou-kun fantasized about Kuroba-kun a lot, and Kuroba-kun certainly didn't mind it. Is this surprising in _any_ way?"

"But," Hattori choked, " _but_."

Shinichi turned in Kaito's lap to smile smugly at Hattori. "Are you all right, Hattori? Do you need an ambulance? Because I don't see why it's so surprising that I'm dating my boyfriend," he grinned.

"I think he actually needs an ambulance," Kaito muttered when Hattori appeared to have an aneurysm. Shinichi shrugged and mouthed at Kaito's jawline while Haibara shrieked at them to get a room.

* * *

 **Yeah, okay. I'm just going to go now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, even just a little (as always, if you did, please consider dropping me a review!) and I'll see you all soon! - Luna**


End file.
